


Hey Angel, tell me do you ever cry?

by nancy01



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Louis Tomlinson, Bottom Harry, Comforting Louis Tomlinson, Cute Harry, Established Relationship, Insecure Harry, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson is Protective of Harry Styles, M/M, Older Louis, Protective Liam, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Protective Niall Horan, Protective Zayn Malik, Quiet Harry, Sad Harry, Shy Harry, Sweet Harry Styles, Top Louis Tomlinson, Upset Harry Styles, Younger Harry, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy01/pseuds/nancy01
Summary: "Hey little one, we need to talk later, okay?""Why? Are you okay?" Harry asks, a small frown on his face.And Louis just, how did he get someone so fucking perfect? Harry automatically checks Louis was okay and honestly can you get much better than that?"I'm fine baby, I just want to talk to you about what you were saying earlier, about not spending time together?""Oh! Yeah, um, sure we can talk, I'm fine though, promise." Harry mutters, looking at his shoes, refusing to meet Louis' eyes.Louis sighs, knowing Harry is lying and just wishing his boyfriend was actually fine like his said. He pulls him down for a hug and wraps his arms around Harry's shoulders whilst Harry buries his head onto Louis' shoulders and starts shaking, making Louis rub his arm up and down Harry's back to try and comfort him."Sorry" Harry whispers.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	Hey Angel, tell me do you ever cry?

"Ok, Harry is Curly, Charming, Quirky and Sexy" Zayn answers the interview question with a little laugh and eyebrow raise to Harry, causing the younger boy to giggle slightly and blush at the compliments. Don't get Harry wrong, him and Louis were happy and in love with each other but him and Zayn had always had a very close friendship. After all this time he doesn't know what he'd do without Zayn, Harry always went to Zayn if he had any issues, especially if him and Louis had had an argument, which considering they were living and working with each other on the road was more than they would like to admit.

Before he knew it, the boys were all standing and making their way out of the room, shaking hands with the interviewer and being pushed around for the next thing on their agenda. (Honestly Harry was so tired he couldn't even remember what their schedule for the day.)

"Right boys, Niall, Louis, Liam, you guys are travelling in car 1, Zayn and Harry you guys are with me in car 2-"

"Can't me and Harry travel together we-"

"Mr Tomlinson we don't have time to go over this again, there is a lot of paparazzi outside so we are anxious to be on the road as soon as possible, you and Mr Styles cannot be seen seen together as you know, now no more comments and please can you all move forwards into the reception area please." Their manager says with an air of annoyance as he quickly leaves with one last glance at Louis. Louis scowls back at him and then makes his way over to his boyfriend.

"Hey lovey, you okay?" he asks softely as his slides his tiny hand into Harry's larger ones and pulls him towards the exit.

"M'fine, a little bit tired, but I'll be okay, how're you?"

"Eh, been better, been worse, sorry we aren't travelling together baby." Louis sighs, feeling Harry's grip on him tighten.

"It's not your fault Lou, management always do this, I'll be fine with Zayn." Harry whispers back.

"Management shouldn't have to do it though!" Louis bites back slighly angrily. "Sorry Haz, I just wish it didn't have to be like this, I feel like I've barely seen you recently even though we spend all day together." Louis admits.

"I know, sometimes it feels like the only time we can spend together is if we have a concert cause it's the only time management can't shout at us there and then. And even though we're living the 'dream' I always look forward to the night so I can sleep with you." Harry says back, opening up to Louis.

"Yeah, you look forward to sleeping with me babe, look at me I'm-"

"Not like that! I meant I like TO sleep with you, no not, I meant, I mean I-"

"I get it love, I'm just messing with you." Louis teases as he reaches to ruffle Harry's curls as Harry squirms away from him.

"EY, GET OFF LOUIS!" Harry protests, running off to stand behind Zayn, who looks up from his phone with a laugh as he pockets it and put's an arm out to defend Harry.

"Never mess with a man's hair Lou." Zayn says seriously whilst Harry smirks at Louis from behind the arm.

"Thanks Zaynie, I think I prefer you to Lou now." he teases with a little smile.

"Course you do you little shit, maybe I prefer little Niall to you." Louis teases again.

"Heyyyyy!" Harry drags cutely whilst Zayn just rolls his eyes and reaches back to push Harry towards Louis.

"As if either of you would ever prefer someone else to each other you idiots." He says with fake anoyance but an underline of fondness.

"Hi." Harry says now he's been pushed up closely against Louis, who laughs softly as he brushes some of Harry's hair out of his eyes.

"Hey little one, we need to talk later, okay?"

"Why? Are you okay?" Harry asks, a small frown on his face.

And Louis just, how did he get someone so fucking perfect? Harry automatically checks Louis was okay and honestly can you get much better than that?

"I'm fine baby, I just want to talk to you about what you were saying earlier, about not spending time together?"

"Oh! Yeah, um, sure we can talk, I'm fine though, promise." Harry mutters, looking at his shoes, refusing to meet Louis' eyes. 

Louis sighs, knowing Harry is lying and just wishing his boyfriend was actually fine like his said. He pulls him down for a hug and wraps his arms around Harry's shoulders whilst Harry buries his head onto Louis' shoulders and starts shaking, making Louis rub his arm up and down Harry's back to try and comfort him.

"Sorry" Harry whispers.

"Hey, there's nothing to apologize for sweetheart, it is okay not to be okay sometimes, just let it all out, I'm here baby." Louis keeps one hand around Harry's head, holding it against his shoulder, and one hand keeps rubbing his back.

"It's so stupid but I just miss you." Harry admits as his grip around Louis' waist tightens. He feels Louis press a firm kiss to his temple.

"Right lads, the cars are here, Louis, Liam and Niall you boys ready to go?"

"Shit, I, uh, need to, uh, quickly go to the toilet mate, can you hold for a couple minutes?" Niall asks sweetly, trying to buy them more time so Harry can be okay before they leave.

"Quickly Horan, don't dally."

Niall says a quick thanks and then heads off in the direction of the toilets, sending Liam a message telling him when it's good to come back.

"Baby, we have to go" Louis says, feeling Harry shake his head against his shoulder. "C'mon sweetheart, you'll have Zayn with you and you can sleep in the car until we get to the hotel, yeah? And you can still call me okay?"

"I know, I just, I don't know. Want you. Sorry." He mutters again, pulling out of Louis' hold and wiping his eyes on his t-shirt, turning away from Louis as he does, not wanting him to worry about him. Louis sighs again and turns Harry back around to look at him.

"Don't keep apollogising Haz, you haven't done anything wrong. C'mere." He says as pulls Harry closer to wipe his eyes for him and then hand's him a beanie, pair of sunglasses and a little kiss to his forehead.

"Remember, I'm on the other side of a phone call at all times baby."

Harry nods and then whispers so quietly Louis' not even sure if Harry meant to say it outloud, "Love you."

"I love you too Harry." He replies vulnerably. 

Liam, who had been watching the whole exchange subtly whilst talking to Zayn, quickly sends a message to Niall knowing if they don't leave now then they never will.

"Okay, I'm ready now, thanks for waiting."

"Finally!" mutters Paul, and then slightly louder, "Right boys, action stations please. We're all going to go together, Car 1 is to the right and Car 2 is to the left. Remember to keep heads down, no interacting with anyone, fans or paps, and stick together please."

The boys all line up, Liam first, followed by Niall, then Louis, Harry and finally Zayn.

As soon as they leave Harry feels anxiety growing in his stomach as a million flashes go off, blinding and making him fault in his movement.

"Harry come on you need to keep moving mate!" Zayn shouts from behind him, forcing him to keep walking in the direction of the cars. He finally catches up to Louis and feels the anxiety settle down again.

Louis suddenly makes a right turn and Harry makes out to follow him, but Zayn grabs his arms and turns him to the left.

"C'mon babes we're going this way." Zayn says, trying to keep Harry calm. Once they reach the car he turns his head to see Louis getting into his car before being pushed inside their own car by Zayn.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmmm Harry's album I just-ughhhhhhhhh. I HAVE NO WORDS IT'S SO GOOD!!!!!!!!!
> 
> And I have a really good idea for story from 'Falling' which was genuinely my favourite song on the album!!!!!!!!!


End file.
